


Brother Mine

by FullOfBoredom



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Body Swap, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Edgepuff, Fellcest - Freeform, Foncest, Hate Sex, Implied Cherryblossom, Kedgeup, Light Bondage, M/M, Painful Sex, Partner Swapping, Sibling Incest, Soul Sex, Vaginal Fisting, kustard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullOfBoredom/pseuds/FullOfBoredom
Summary: When Sans and Edge wake up as each other, they can't walk away from the opportunities presented.
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Brother Mine

**Author's Note:**

> The first part was done as part of kinktober, but I couldn’t let the idea go. There’s probably a bit more sex than a standard story as a result.

Sans came to flat on his back. His vision was hazy, but he could vaguely make out the shape of Alphys above him. She had a pretty serious look on her face, pointing at him very sternly, and gesturing over to something he couldn’t see.

“E-Edge! I didn’t c-call you here to cause a fight! You could have broken something! You got Sans caught up in this too! Look at him!” She pointed a claw over across the room and Sans turned his head to look.

His eyelights went out.

“Alphys…why is my body over there?” She did a double take, but Sans’s brain had already gone into a panic. His voice hadn’t sounded like his. He whipped himself up to sit and looked at his clothes. Black armor, with a red tattered scarf sweeping around his neck. His gloved hands went to clutch his face, but he even seeing them brought on panic.

“ALPHYS! EXPLAIN THIS INSTANT!” Edge had gotten up and walking menacingly over to her, but his lack of height and Sans’s usual attire dampened it heavily. Sans’s deep voice almost cracked under Edge’s use of it.

“Stop yelling. You’re making me sound as dumb as you.” It was kinda disturbing to watch his own head whip around to glare at him.

“YOU!” His body’s hands gripped at the scarf around his neck. “GET OUT OF THERE! THAT IS MY BODY AND NO ONE BUT I CAN USE IT!”

“Yeah, because I’m super enjoying this right now. Let go of me.” Sans flicked Edge back with a bit of blue magic. At least he still had that. He tipped his head back to glare at Alphys, who was admirably attempting to vanish into the wall. “So…Alphys…w a n t t o e x p l a i n ?”

Edge paced back and forth in front of her, much softer without his heeled boots. Slippers didn’t give him much presence. 

“I…I don’t…know?” She hid behind her hands. “I need time to replicate it! Edge broke the machine and I can’t even pretend to fix this until I fix that.” 

“AND HOW LONG WILL THAT TAKE?!” 

“Let me inspect the damage…” And she vanished leaving them alone.

“YOU COMPLETE PIECE OF SHIT. YOU ARE AN IMBECILE AND-”

“I’M the imbecile? Who fucking lashed out like a little fucking kid and broke the machine that did this to us, because I’m pretty damn sure it wasn’t me asshole.” Sans put a hand on these unusually long legs and stood to his new full height. Damn he looked small. “Red’s gunna lose his mind.”

“PAPYRUS! GOD DAMMIT. WE HAD RESERVATIONS!” Edge shuffled around, fiddling with the hoodie around him.

“Because that matters right now. Who’s going to be a Royal Guard in Underfell tomorrow?” Sans sighed, exasperated and mind working overtime. It’s not like Edge could show up in his body. He’d be dust in minutes, and Edge was useless in the lab even though Sans could do his work in this body.

“YOU OBVIOUSLY. WE’RE NOT TELLING ANYONE ABOUT THIS.” 

“Red will when I show up in your body. And then try to convince him it’s not a prank.” Sans pinched his nasal ridge, and Edge instantly stopped pacing.

“Unless I show up in your body.”

“What?” He turned to stare at Edge, his eyes distant and unfocused.

“I could be you. And go home to Red.” Edge had purposely lowered his voice, and it did sound much more like Sans. 

“And why would you do that?” Edge’s face went blue.

“Do you not want to go home to Papyrus?” Sans didn’t answer, but did let his mind wander.

He could sweep in as Edge, take his brother out to dinner, have a good evening. They’d go back home and be comfy on the couch, cuddled up under a blanket in their home, and maybe Paps would turn his face up to look at him. All leaned against him, face bright orange and wanting…

“WHAT DO YOU HAVE IN MIND?”

————————-

In the end, Alphys gave them a week. A few days to fix the machine, and another few to match the previous conditions. Edge and Sans agreed to return in a week, told Alphys to keep this quiet, and walked out. After an hour or so, they met at Waterfall, in the quiet bench area.

“THIS PLAN IS PRETTY SHITTY.” 

“You just need to put in more effort. I’m dying in this despicable hoodie, but I’m making it work.” Edge attempted to casually slouch, making a more lax face. The casual grin looked so off it was giving Sans anxiety. 

“WELL, THEN ALL I NEED TO DO IS TALK ABOUT HOW GRAND AND TERRIBLE I AM. LET ME KEEP YELLING.” Sans was grateful this body was used to this. His voice would’ve been gone instantly. He glared at Edge, standing up straight and marvelling at the lack of pain. “THIS RUSE IS MISSING SOMETHING.”

“And what would that be, _edge_ lord?” Edge winked. He chuckled and put on a pretty convincing contented grin.

“ARE YOU THIS INSUFFERABLE IN BED TOO?” Sans smirked at the flash of indignation.

“I don’t think that’s your business.”

“I’M SURE PAPYRUS WILL NOTICE IF I’M NOT AS _ATTENTIVE_ AS USUAL. RED WILL NOTICE IF YOU TRY TOO FUCKING HARD.”

“…you could have a point. Maybe.” Edge looked unimpressed. “So how do you think we should share techniques?” He shrugged stiffly. “It’s not like it matters. One oddly active or lazy night shouldn’t be too off.”

“I DON’T MAKE A LOT OF NOISE.” Sans reached over, and quickly pulled Edge to him. His hand went directly into his own shirt. He grabbed his lowest rib, dragged the unusually long fingers two bones up, and scratched hard along the length of it.

“AHHHH!” Edge went bright blue. “THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!”

“IF YOU BREAK CHARACTER THIS EASILY, THIS WON’T WORK.” Sans went for another spot, stroking under the sternum. “I DON’T SCREAM LIKE THAT. I DON’T MAKE MUCH NOISE AT ALL.”

Edge fought against the urge to moan, biting down and growling. “I just needed a little warning.” He spun around and cupped Sans crotch. “You’ll struggle with Paps then. He likes vocals.” Edge pulled the pants down a way. He hooked some fingers into his pelvis.

“AHH. YOU’RE JUST NOT THAT EXCITING BASTARD.” And Sans watched him drop to his knees. 

“Think of Paps then.” Sans felt Edge’s breath against his bare pelvis. “He makes the best sounds when I eat out his sweet pussy.” Sans eyelights blipped out the same time Edge pressed a tongue flat against his pelvis.

“FUUUUUUCK.” 

“Language.” Sans glared down at his crotch, but Edge winked and licked up his forming magic.

“YOU’RE PRETTY GOOD AAAAAAAT THIS.” He trailed a hand over Edge’s (his own?) cheek. “I THINK I UNDERSTAND. BUT RED’S GOT A DIFFERENT THING HE WANTS TO HEAR.” Sans pulled Edge up, and into his lap on the nearby bench. He positioned Edge to straddle him and ground up with a purpose.

“Do you…top or bottom?” Edge held in the sound before continuing. “Paps and m-me switch it up sometimes, but I lead mostly.”

“WE’RE LAZY. IT’S WHATEVER EACH TIME, BUT SHUT UP AND PAY ATTENTION.” Sans gripped Edge’s hips and really rubbed their bones together. Edge hazed out a second, but tried to focus on the words coming out of his old mouth. “YOU’RE SO BEAUTIFUL LIKE THIS.” Sans leaned in to lap at the collarbone he could reach through the shirt.

“Narcissist.” Sans ignored him.

“YOU’RE SO GOOD TO ME. SO GOOD FOR ME.” The words were spoken against his throat. Edge wanted to scoff, but he held it in with everything else. “I LOVE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU.” 

“He wants overly fluffy nonsense?” The lack of warmth startled him. The intensity of Sans’s glare almost knocked him over.

“YOU BETTER TREAT HIM LIKE HE’S AS GREAT AS ME, LAZY BASTARD. IT’S NOT THAT FUCKING HARD.” A hand gripped the back of his head to guide his eyes. “NOW, LET ME PULL DOWN YOUR FUCKING PANTS AND GET THIS OVER WITH.”

“Who said you’re fucking me, asshole?” Edge also didn’t stop him from pulling his pants down enough so they could fuck almost fully clothed on this bench. Thank god for neither being prone to summoning an ecto body. Fingers roughly crooked inside him.

“THIS PUSSY YOU SUMMONED.” Sans moved him a little cautiously, he didn’t want to make it wholly unenjoyable, but Edge was the last person he’d have chosen to do this with and he wasn’t feeling particularly giving. After some minimal fingering, he lined them up and dropped him.

“MMm!” Edge struggled but wiggled his hips until the ache dulled down. Sans may be smirking at him, but two could play this game. 

“How’s your endurance?” Edge started a positively delicious pace, very quickly moving on the cock impaling him. He breathed through the pleasure, keeping him behind where Sans was, hopefully. The grip on his hips suggested success.

“F-FINE. YOURS COULD USE SOME WORK THOUGH.”

“Wha-” A hand slid between his fold, stroking his clit in time with the thrusts. Edge devolved to soft breathy moans. He looked up at his own face and the look he shared with Sans got to be too much.

“FUCK!” They both peaked within 15 seconds of each other, riding it out until they slowed down to lay against each other and the bench, exhausted and filthy.

“I think…we can handle it.”

“AGREED.”

It took them another five minutes to part, another three to tidy up and check on the plan specifics, and one extra to take one glance back before walking off in opposite directions of their homes. To their unsuspecting brothers’ waiting arms.

———————————-

Sans strode confidently through Hotlands towards the city. Being in Edge’s body granted him access to Papyrus, but it meant trying to emulate the taller skeleton, and Sans had a hard time doing so. Confidence didn’t come to him naturally. More accurately, his brain was choosy about when to give it to him. The luxury of choice was gone; he had to fake it for his life and continued ability to look his brother in the eye. 

The boots had taken precious time to master, and Sans still had to walk in a particular manner to keep himself from stumbling. 

Edge had told him about the reservations at the restaurant, explaining it was a semi-regular date night (not a proposal, and Edge had glared and said he’d sooner propose in Sans’s body than give that up) so to act casual. He’d briskly walked in, slightly late, considering the circumstances, but his face lit up seeing Paps.

“Do you have a reservation sir?” Sans caught his casual answer at the last second.

“ACTUALLY, I’M WITH THAT HANDSOME SKELETON OVER THERE, THANK YOU.” Papyrus waved him over, face orange and adorable. Here we go.

“HELLO EDGE! YOU’RE LATE AND I WAS WORRIED. DID SOMETHING HAPPEN AT WORK?” Papyrus tilted his head. Time to test his impressions.

“UNFORTUNATELY. I HAD A…DISAGREEMENT WITH YOUR BROTHER, AND IT RESULTED IN A BROKEN MACHINE. I MOVED SOME HEAVY PIECES FOR ALPHYS AS IT WAS MY FAULT.” Sans reached out and held Papyrus’s hand. “I APOLOGIZE. I SHOULD HAVE INFORMED YOU.” Sans’s brain winced, hoping that adding more words and dropping contractions would work well enough. The only reason he had any clue at all was from knowing Papyrus.

Sans’s advantage over Edge was that he knew his brother very well by now. After the timeline convergence, Papyrus had taken him aside to talk to him. He was worried by Sans’s low energy and depressive tendencies he saw in many other skeletons, and felt that not addressing them directly was contributing. He didn’t know what the older brothers had seen, but it clearly affected him and he shouldn’t have to shoulder this alone.

It had shocked Sans, revealing that as much as he watched his brother, his brother watched right back. And when they talked, really talked, Sans had seen him in a much more accurate light, Papyrus expressing something similar.

They were far more open now, though Sans wouldn’t deny that this unconventional opportunity did tempt him into keeping one more big secret. 

“I WISH YOU WOULDN’T FIGHT WITH HIM SO MUCH. HE DOES MEAN WELL.” He clasped Sans’s gloved hand back. “I DON’T UNDERSTAND HOW YOU HAVE SO MANY ARGUMENTS. HE USUALLY DOESN’T ENGAGE IN THAT KIND OF THING.” Sans held in a laugh. Edge reminded him of Papyrus, if he had been a brat his whole childhood instead of the coolest little brother ever. He didn’t understand how Red tolerated it, encouraged it, but he respected his boyfriend’s choices. 

He mentally winced. He really hoped Red didn’t catch on.

“MAYBE I JUST HIT A PARTICULAR NERVE.” That was an understatement. He drove those thoughts away, he had a goal to accomplish. He smiled warmly at his brother, hoping Edge treated him at least this well. “BUT ENOUGH ABOUT MY DAY. PLEASE, TELL ME ABOUT YOURS.”

—————–

Edge shuffled through the front door of Sans’s house. Red’s shoes were by the door, but otherwise he was still fully dressed on the couch. He slipped off the slippers, and had to think out his approach before he reached Red. He settled on flopping next to him, falling half a foot sideways to lean on his brother. Then he looked up with a wink.

“Hey.” That sounded very Sans-like, like his brother but more judgey. Red put an arm around him.

“Hey yourself cutie. Get into a fight with my bro again?” Red leaned into him too. It was a cosy couch cuddle puddle. Edge tried to keep himself loose and focus on the comfort.

“Yeah. Tried not to. Know you don’t really like it, but something about him just _gets under my skin_.” Edge smiled at Red’s laugh. He rarely was this open with him. 

Red had been the tough front of the two up until Edge got old enough to defend himself. Red always held him at arm’s length, not able to really act unguarded around ‘Boss’ for what felt like centuries. It didn’t help that Edge berated him for his non-murdering tendencies and his withdrawn demeanor. The few memories he had of Red laughing this easily near him were heavily split: a few blurry edged ones from childhood and a few in public gatherings after the convergence.

“I appreciate the effort but I know he’s got some rough _edges_.” Edge laughed, he could do this forever. The weight of this moment almost crushed him. At ease and happy with his brother, cuddled on the couch, it was something his soul desperately craved. It had been a long time since he felt lacking in any way, missing out on an entire half of his brother through stubbornness alone. 

Red sensed Edge’s sudden seriousness, turning his head to stare at Sans’s face after the laughter petered out. 

“Hey, you okay? I know weirdness is my deal, but I got you if you need it.” Well now he’d gone and fucked it up. He had no idea how to even proceed here. It’s not like their instructions to each other were this specific. Fuck it, he’d respond how HE felt, using Sans’s voice.

“Just realized how much I love you.” Red’s face went scarlet. He started shaking.

“I l-love you t-too…” Edge gently pulled Red forward, clanking their mouths together. Red clutched desperately at Edge’s hoodie. He didn’t deepen the kiss at all, sensing that Red was using this to hide, and when he pulled back, he got the full view.

Red’s face was still bright, eyes watering and clearly overwhelmed. His breathing was a mess, hunching his shoulders to make the hood trim cover more of his face. His hands shook hard along Edge’s (Sans’s) back. His brain traced back to his conversation with Sans earlier. He placed a hand on Red’s cheekbones, swiping away a tear that had managed to fall, guiding him gently to look him in the eyes. He prayed the sweet smile didn’t look wrong on this face.

“You’re so beautiful.” Red hiccuped and sniffled.

“Shut up…” He climbed into Edge’s lap, legs both off to one side, seated there and hiding his face in Sans’s hoodie. He wrapped his arms around his older brother.

“If you say so sweetheart.” Edge tilted his head forward, resting at the top of Red’s head. He rested against his shivering brother and felt his eyes start to droop. Maybe Sans’s body was accustomed to it; his soul pulsed happily at the idea of a nap. Edge hadn’t napped in years, but holding Red so close at true peace, he thought that perhaps, just for once, that Sans had it figured out and drifted off.

————-

Sans and Papyrus had made it home after a very successful date. They had fun, Sans had kept character without straight lying, and holding his brother’s hand as they walked home made him feel happy and light. Papyrus’s happy humming suggested the feeling was mutual.

Their home ritual was neat and organized. They lined up their boots by the door, washing up and changing into pajamas in synchronized harmony. Sans did mess up one drawer pull, but their crazy ordered home was easy to follow.

“EDGE, I DID WANT TO ASK YOU SOMETHING.” Papyrus had been settled on the bed, after a brief hour of TV, and it seemed they were winding down to bed.

“WHAT TROUBLES YOU PAPYRUS? I AM HERE FOR YOU.” Sans tilted his head. He had to fight down his worried face. Edge wasn’t much for worry.

“IT’S NOT SO MUCH TROUBLE AS IT IS A REQUEST.” Papyrus turned to face him, kneeling on the bed. “I KNOW WE’VE DISCUSSED THIS A FEW TIMES NOW, BUT I ALSO KNOW YOU’VE PROMISED TO THINK ON IT AND I WANT TO REVISIT IT.”

Well, that could be a problem. Leave it to Edge to give him this conversation, even if on accident. 

“I HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT MANY THINGS, SO I NEED A LITTLE NARROWING DOWN.” Sans turned to face Papyrus as well, but did reach out and hold his hands. “I WANT TO BE ON THE SAME PAGE.”

“IT’S THE SAME CONVERSATION WE KEEP HAVING. I DON’T WANT YOU TO THINK I’M BEGGING, IT TRULY IS ONLY SOMETHING I WANT IF YOU WANT IT AS WELL, BUT I DO WANT TO DO SO, AND TO PRETEND I DON’T WANT THIS FEELS AKIN TO LYING.” Papyrus tightened their hands, knocking them together nervously. Sans ran his thumbs over the worried hands. He had no idea what conversation Edge was having, but he knew Edge hadn’t objected to marrying his brother, so anything else couldn’t be that big of a leap.

“I WANT TO MAKE YOU HAPPY. I AM HESITANT, BUT I AM WILLING TO DO THIS FOR YOU. YOU WILL HAVE TO LEAD ME THROUGH THIS THOUGH.”

Papyrus lit up with a wide bright smile. He didn’t know what he agreed to, but it seemed to have made his brother very happy.

“REALLY?! THANK YOU!” Papyrus leaned in for a brief kiss and stood directly off the bed. “WAIT HERE, I WILL RETURN WITH THE SUPPLIES!” He walked with a bounce in his steps straight out the bedroom door.

Supplies?

Papyrus walked back in with a long stretch of silken rope. He was bright orange, but obviously excited at the prospect of tying Edge up. Sans tried to hide his relaxation, Edge would be nervous right now to try something Papyrus had been talking him into for a while now, but Sans knew he’d be able to handle a little bondage. Hell, he’d even get to be lazy. 

“WILL YOU BE JUST RESTRAINING MY ARMS?” Sans sat up ramrod straight, a little awkward in his forced nervousness. Papyrus pulled it taut.

“I WILL DECIDE THAT.” He averted his eyes, blushing, but turned back to stare at Sans’s (Edge’s) face, suddenly stern. “REMOVE YOUR CLOTHES…PLEASE.”

This was so precious. He dutifully undressed, refolding the clothes to almost the crisp lines he had found them in and set them on the dresser by the wall. He returned to the bedside to await further instruction. Papyrus pointed to the bed.

“LAY BACK ON THE BED. DO NOT RESIST ME.” Sans laid back, letting Papyrus take his arms and tie each one to the corner bed post. He tested the give when Papyrus had finished knotting them up. A quick little tug didn’t have them come loose, and he had enough wiggle room to keep from being uncomfortable. He had done some research. 

“I HAVE DONE AS YOU ASKED. WHAT SHOULD I DO NOW?” Sans stared over at him, Papyrus himself getting undressed much the same way Sans had done earlier. 

Papyrus had long smooth bones the entire way up, a cute gangly frame that was cute before, but very attractive right now, doused in the light from the bedside lamp. His soul pulsed in fondness, his bones turning red thinking about what Papyrus had planned. 

“WAIT PATIENTLY.”

He used his long fingers to start working himself up while Sans could only watch. He watched him open his mouth in pleasure. Sans felt his own hips buck along with his brother’s, gently tugging the bonds, but refraining from breaking them to keep playing along.

“IF YOU CAN’T BEHAVE, I’LL MAKE YOU WATCH THE WHOLE TIME.” Papyrus tried to look stern, but did it so shyly that it looked funny, but Sans held his tongue. 

“I’M SORRY. I WILL…ATTEMPT TO KEEP STILL.” Papyrus looked satisfied. He’d have more confidence the next time he tried this, more able to deal with Edge’s inevitable complaints. He felt a finger trail along his sternum.

“NOW, JUST ENJOY.”

Papyrus spent a long time feeling up and down each of his bones, a slow build of feeling, an ebb and flow of magic that didn’t truly gather. It wasn’t enough to draw out whines, but his breathing did get much harsher. Imitating Edge didn’t come as naturally as he hoped.

Papyrus left him in this state of foreplay for much longer than he thought, he didn’t know his brother to be this patient. He had been slowly working open his own ecto while playing. His patience was starting to wane, in time with the rhythm of Papyrus’s fingers squelching inside himself, with his soft moans.

He must’ve heard his thoughts, because he did start to focus his attention. Sans’s magic summoned instantly, jumping out after the lengthy teasing.

“YOU’VE BEEN QUITE GOOD. I THINK I WILL REWARD YOU.”

Sans licked his lips, watching Papyrus’s dripping ecto hover over his hips. The touch of him against his cock felt like a holy experience.

“OOOOOOOOH…” He forced the sound a little, not wanting to be silent like he’d be in his own body. He didn’t have to fake the groans from Papyrus starting to settle on the tip, allowing a little bit of slide.

“THANK YOU FOR THIS EDGE. I AM AT MY LIMIT, SO LET’S END THIS TOGETHER.” 

“OH MY _STARS, PAPYRUS_!” Sans barely kept from slamming upwards. His arms ached from the angle, but he’d reached his limit and dug in his elbow for a little more anchorage. He’d been patient long e-fucking-nough.

“EDGE! NYEEEEH!” Papyrus matched his pace, bouncing down right when Sans thrusted up. Everything got hot, body sliding into the downward spiral of pleasure, racing to a finish after hours of foreplay. 

They finished breathlessly. Papyrus panted, openmouthed and tongue out, through the aftermath, wet and messy on top of Sans, still tied to the bedposts.

Oh yeah, his arms were feeling the strain now.

“Could…could you untie me?” Sans felt out of it, hoping that Edge didn’t yell constantly because he definitely gave the game away then. So much for berating Edge for his lack of focus.

“OH! SORRY EDGE. ONE MOMENT.” Papyrus made his way up to his wrists, pulled a string, and they fell loose. Sans let his arm collapse. His shoulders would feel that tomorrow. For now, he settled on holding Papyrus close, their warm bones comfortable against each other.

“ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” Papyrus laid against him. “I KNOW THIS WAS TOOK A LOT OF TRUST FROM YOU, BUT YOU WERE MUCH QUIETER THAN USUAL.” Sans tried to hide his nervousness, but they were too close to hide it completely.

“I WAS UNSURE OF HOW TO FEEL FOR A TIME.” Sans sighed. He hated lying to Papyrus, especially after the evening they’d had. “I…STILL PREFER BEING IN CONTROL OF MY BODY, BUT I DID ENJOY TONIGHT. I’M GLAD YOU HAD A GREAT TIME.” He held them close together, but after a short while, Papyrus pulled him up off the bed.

Apparently, Edge and Papyrus always showered and slept in pajamas every night. Felt unnecessary, though getting under the covers with P made it all feel worth the effort.

“GOODNIGHT EDGE. I LOVE YOU.” His heart melted when he held his hand as he fell asleep.

“I LOVE YOU TOO. GOODNIGHT PAPYRUS.” Yeah, definitely worth it.

———

Edge woke up to a loud commercial on the TV. His arms and legs ached and he found he couldn’t really move them. When he looked down, it came back.

Red had fallen asleep cuddled against him. He frowned in his sleep, but kissing his head repeatedly relaxed him. It also started waking him up. He kept it up anyway. Edge had precious little time with this opportunity.

He didn’t expect the hand that swooped up and pulled his face down into Red’s.

Red kissed him softly, lapping at Edge’s (Sans’s) teeth. Edge let him in without hesitation. He’d usually try to dominate this kind of kiss, but the mood was wrong. Everything was soft, exploratory. It lit his soul up in all the right ways, just sensually stroking the tongue in his mouth with his own, and when Red had his fill, doing the same to Red. 

“Evenin’.” Red whispered up to him when they parted. It felt like hours.

“My nap was contagious.” Edge kept softly clanking Red’s face, over and over, like they couldn’t be completely parted. Red slid his hands under Sans’s hoodie, and casually ran his hands over his body over the shirt.

“Sleeping with you is the best. Offer I couldn’t refuse.” Red yawned, still coming to.

“Could say the same about _sleeping with you_.” Edge smiled at his brother’s soft chuckle, breath hitching when Edge turned Red’s body to sit facing him on his lap. The kissing still hadn’t stopped, Edge’s mind lost in the mood. The living room was darker, shadows creeping in all the corners besides the soft light of the TV and the kitchen.

“I-I need you Sansy.” Red clung to him like a lifeline, pulling back to see ‘Sansy’s’ answer.

“Then ya got me.” Edge tilted Red’s head up and to the side so he could get at his neck. He nipped and sucked up and down what he could get at around the t-shirt. Then he slid his hands down Red’s arms, one in each sleeve, taking his brother’s infamous hoodie with it. By the time it fell off, Edge held both of his brother’s hands in his own. Red shivered and whined in his grasp. He pulled back to look at his handy work.

Red’s eyelights were blown wide, big red pupils making him look so much younger than he was. He looked fragile enough to be broken by a single word.

“Gorgeous.”

Red surged down to kiss him again. This kiss was more aggressive, Red wanted to be led to what he needed. Had his brother always been this sensitive? He’d always thought Red was weak, in mind if not in magic, but not like this. Calling him gorgeous did this, and calling him beautiful had made him cry. Did he rarely receive compliments? When was the last time Edge complimented him, outside of Sans’s body? He couldn’t recall.

“I love you, I love you so much.” Edge just wanted to keep talking, to see what put Red into those happy loving hysterics. He shed his (Sans’s) hoodie and removed Red’s shirt. He flexed his hips upwards, Red scrunching his eyes shut and grinding back. “Can I get a ride to bed?” Edge worked off his shirt, tossing it when the scenery changed. The unkempt bed didn’t even phase him.

“Too lazy to take us yourself?” Red kissed him fondly.

“Just like the feeling of your magic on me.” He’d barely remembered to keep his voice at Sans volume. He closed his eyes and focused on the task at hand. Red would be very upset if Edge slipped up. He explored Red’s entire rib cage under the guise of cherishing every inch of him (though he was appreciating him more and more by the second), but more particularly to get the spots that’d drive him wild that Sans would know by heart.

“Sansy…I still need it.” Red ground his hips down, and the conjured ecto under their clothes grinded up against each other. “Stop bein’ a tease.” He hid his shyness under bluster, but Edge didn’t give in.

“Maybe I just wanna admire you.” He traced one hand over old scars, the other to the inner spinal column. Red arched under the touch.

“Sto-op. You don’t gotta make up things to get me to f-fuck ya. Laying it on too thick pal.” Red blushed and turned away, pulling at his and Edge’s pants. The shorts tugged the boxers with them. His dick barely grazed Red’s pelvis before he felt his body move on its own.

Edge flipped them over. He lined them up and casually slid up and down his slick folds.

“Liar, you want it _thicker_.” Edge leaned down, tracing the scars he memorized and put his face right by Red’s neck. “All these scars, so many things that have tried to kill you…” Up and down, up and down. His hot breath tingled up Red’s spine. “You’ve lived through it all. You’re so _strong_ love. Nothing compares.” 

Red cried and hiccupped, keening when Edge finally slid inside.

“Saaaans.” Red whined into the thrusts, Edge peppered his face in kisses.

His mind was so far away. He loved Papyrus with his whole soul, but this intensity gave him pause. Did he love them both this way? Was he just caught up in the moment? Possibly both. How much he wanted this earlier today seemed confusing now. He must’ve been carrying this around a long time.

“Red, tell me that you love me.” Red fisted the sheets, staring into Edge’s eyes, completely overwhelmed.

“I love you.” He pumped in and out, forcing Red to follow him up towards the peak.

“Again.”

“I love you.”

“Again.”

“I love you!”

“Red.”

And he snapped to attention, orgasm building like a wave, seconds away from crashing over him. He stared into ‘Sans’s’ eyes and could see how badly he needed to hear this, for the words to reach him. Edge held on solely through force of will, waiting, waiting for Red to make him feel complete. 

Red put his trembling hands on his (Sans’s) face. He peered into his very soul.

_“I love you_.” 

The tidal wave crashed over both of them. Red moaned loudly, breath leaving him. Edge struggled to stay upright. He had to stomp on the urge to scream. The tide didn’t roll back until both were on the verge of collapse.

Red sported bright red tear tracks down his face. He felt emotional spent, along with physically. Edge (Sans) had collapsed on his side, shaking worse than Red had early on, clinging to Red as he himself had done to Edge not long ago. Red pulled him close and cradled his head against his ribs.

“You know you always have me, right?” Edge’s hands held fast onto his back ribs.

“Yeah. I just…needed to hear it.” A memory of the two of them huddled in the trash of Waterfall, scrounging for anything to get them through the week, when they were attacked. Red had fought them off, snarling after them while Edge cried in the background, a big gash on his face that had hurt so much.

“ _You’re gunna be okay, bro. I got you_.” He had healed him, magic smoothing over the bone. He wiped up the blood afterwards. Edge had run right into his arms.

“ _THANK YOU. I LOVE YOU!”_ Red hugged him back, Edge still short enough to be fully encompassed in his arms.

“ _No, I love you_.” Red kissed his little forehead. Edge insisted on sleeping near him that night.

“Let’s get some sleep.” Red pulled the sheets up over them, holding Edge while he just nodded against his bones. This was confusing, overwhelming. He didn’t have the ability to deal with this and be Sans. He got more comfortable, making sure Red could also easily drift off, and closed his eyes. Red held him close until he completely drifted away.

——–

Red woke up when he felt Sans shift awake. He instinctively tightened his hold, but relaxed when he heard the small groan of complaint at being smushed. He released Sans.

“Sorry.” Red mumbled. He flipped over onto his back. “You’re comfy.”

“IT’S…” Sans coughed, roughly and violently. “It’s alright. I’d rather be home with you too.” He took a deep breath, his chest rattling oddly. “Unfortunately, I doubt Alphys would be wild about it.” Sans pushed off the bed, shuffling towards the bathroom. Red closed his eyes. The footsteps stopped and came back.

Sans kissed him chastely on the cheek. 

Red opened his eyes. Sans’s grin was pretty dopey, although…his eyes were more open than usual. 

“And good morning.” Red could feel the blush creeping up his bones, smiling at his retreating form. The temptation to join him in the shower was high. But no, he wanted a little time alone to really think on the events of the evening.

Sans had been really _really_ lovey yesterday. Not that he didn’t dole out compliments usually, but he’d been obsessed with making Red feel special and loved. His soul warmed up at the memory, but his mind could find cracks in the hearth. The best word would be…possessed? If so, this demon resembled Sans heavily, hitting all the right notes and beats, but something forced in the fluidity. Red was a naturally suspicious person, and last night, especially the end of it, hit every paranoia button he had.

Sans walked back in, heading to the dresser. 

And opened the wrong drawer, _multiple_ times.

Sans tried to play it off as being tired, and Red pretended to accept it. _What the fuck was going on_? Red hoped he was as good at convincing lies as he remembered (even if he felt guilty doing it to Sans), and decided to make a mental list of the things that didn’t work.

By the time Sans was leaving for work ( _HE WAS WALKING?!_ ), Red’s list had gotten entirely too long to be a coincidence. So, with a significant amount of guilt, he slid into his sneakers and followed him.

Sans’s walk surprised lots of people. People waved and said hello, all ‘oh hey Sans! Been a minute!’ also not used to this. So he didn’t teleport to the walk usually then. The path was pretty direct, no silly detours, purposeful trips, just walking like he had no fucking other way to travel. And THEN, right before he made it to work, he walked purposely away towards a Hotlands alley, walking right in like it wasn’t a weird thing to do. Red took a shortcut to the top of the buildings surrounding the alley to keep up and almost fell off the fucking roof when he saw Sans meeting up with his brother.

Seriously, what the fuck?!

“I’m surprised you were able to successfully put my armor on this morning.” Sans sized up Edge, crossing his arms. “I hope you made up a decent enough excuse for Papyrus about being late.”

“YEAH. WASN’T TOO BAD, TOOK A SHORTCUT TO MAKE UP MOST OF THE TIME.” Edge’s arms hung weirdly at his side. Since…since when could his brother shortcut?

“HOW?! You can do that in MY body?!” Sans stomped his slipper down on the ground. “I tried to do that and it didn’t work!”

“It’s about knowing the way it works. Understanding the way space, time, and magical potency affect movement and I kept that when I…Wait.” Edge suddenly looked straight at Sans. “You walked here.” Listening to Edge drop his voice to something less loud, Red started to put together some pieces here.

“WHAT WAS MY ALTERNATIVE?! FLY?!” Sans never screeched like that. His…brother…did… His brother whose hands awkwardly hung as if they were usually sitting in…

_Hoodie Pockets._

“Fuck.” Edge’s _body_ looked up at him, spying him instantly from the alleyway. _Sans would know exactly where to fucking look_. “Red.” Sans’s _body_ spun to look where _Sans_ was looking. Sans was in his brother’s body. His brother was in Sans’s body. And of course Edge didn’t know what drawer Sans kept his clothes in, how to shortcut, or slouch in a way that didn’t look painful.

_I love you_. Red eyes shrank to pinpricks, frozen looking at the two in the alley. _His brother had fucked him last night, and Sans LET him_.

“Red, are you-”

“Don’t you FUCKING touch me!” Red slapped the red gloved hand away from him. And before he could be spoken to again, he zipped away, thrown at the foot of the school, right in view of Papyrus. He couldn’t breathe and everything felt too restricting. He looked up at Papyrus, desperately reaching to grab his hand.

“RED, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” He reached for Red’s hand back, and when he reached it, Red felt the whirl of magic behind him. Of course Sans would follow. Red wouldn’t let him. 

“RED COME BA-” They were gone.

Papyrus pulled his hand away.

“RED, WHY WERE YOU RUNNING FROM EDGE AND WHERE ARE WE?” He sounded confused and Red envied this moment before he knew. Red glanced around.

His brain had shortcut him to the dusty remains of the machine at Sans’s place. Sans would never think to look here, and it sat at the edge of his shortcut range normally. Two people were a magical strain, but desperation did some incredible things. He put the disturbing thoughts as far out of his mind as he could to get through this conversation first.

“Papyrus, did my brother do anything…odd in the last 24 hours?” Sans had often said that Papyrus and the younger brothers were more observant than they let on, but he knew Edge’s patience was short on a good day. The tall skeleton crossed his arms, thinking hard.

“…NOW THAT YOU MENTION IT…THERE WERE SOME ODDITIES. WHY? DID SOMETHING HAPPEN?”

“Yeah.” How to start, he wondered. “I followed Sans to work today, because he didn’t shortcut himself like usual after a morning of acting really weird.” He paced back and forth, anxiety building. “Then he met up with Boss in an alley, but it was all wrong. He belittled Boss about how to put on his armor, and Boss talked about the shortcut he took to sneak around.”

“WHAT?”

“I think they switched bodies…yesterday, at that work incident thing that made them run late.” Red took a deep breath. “So now that I say that, do you think you were with my brother yesterday, or Sans trying really hard to be him? Because I’m 100% fucking sure it was my brother this morning, and I was with him all night.” Red swallowed hard at that. Not the time.

“I MEAN, I…”Papyrus did look worried. He paced quickly and tapped his foot whenever he stood still. “THAT WOULD EXPLAIN ALMOST EVERY WEIRD THING THAT HAPPENED, YES.” He didn’t look happy about it though. “WHICH MEANS I SAW SANS YESTERDAY ON MY DATE THROUGH NOW, INCLUDING…INCLUDING LAST NIGHT…” There was the look. Red knew it. Papyrus played with his gloves, wringing his hands together.

“Did…you also have sex with your ‘boyfriend?’” Red pulled his hood up over his head. “Because I’m freaking out.”

“I THOUGHT IT WAS ODD THAT EDGE WAS SO VERY WILLING TO TRY SOMETHING WHERE HE GAVE UP CONTROL. SANS…WHY WOULD THEY DO THIS?” Papyrus glanced over Red’s retraction into his hoodie like he wanted to be eaten up by the carpet. 

“I don’t know P. All I know is that I had a really private moment with who I thought was my boyfriend, and now my brother just has that. And Sans fucking let him do it. If one of them said no, they couldn’t get away with it. Both of them agreed to not tell us.” Red pulled the hood tighter and tighter over his face to shrink further. “Sorry about pulling you from work. I just needed you to know before they tried to hide it from you.” 

Papyrus sat on the floor, leaning against the lab counter. He still didn’t look nearly as wrecked as Red though.

“I DON’T REALLY KNOW HOW TO FEEL.” He finally settled on the words. “ON ONE HAND, I AM UPSET THAT SANS AND EDGE KEPT SOMETHING LIKE THIS FROM ME. I TRUSTED THEM, AND THEY KEPT THIS A SECRET, ESPECIALLY AFTER I’VE SPOKEN TO BOTH OF THEM DIRECTLY ABOUT SECRET-KEEPING.” Papyrus rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “BUT I AM SURPRISINGLY NOT UPSET AT THE OUTCOME.”

“…what?” Red turned to face him. Papyrus turned orange.

“I KNOW HOW THAT SOUNDS. I HAD SEX WITH SANS, UNDER A RUSE, AND THEY BOTH LIED TO ME FOR THAT TO HAPPEN.” He met Red’s gaze head-on. “BUT AT THE END OF THE DAY, I HAD A VERY ENJOYABLE NIGHT WITH HIM.” He hesitantly shrugged. “AND A PART OF ME WISHES TO DO SO AGAIN, BUT WITHOUT LIES.”

“You’re serious.” Red slowly uncovered his bright red face to openly stare slack-jawed at Papyrus. “You’d willingly fuck Sans again? Is that what I’m hearing?” Papyrus averted his gaze.

“I DON’T APPROVE OF THE CRUDENESS, BUT I SUPPOSE IT IS.” He looked at Red. “DO YOU NOT WANT TO HAVE ANOTHER NIGHT WITH EDGE?”

Red jumped up and flung his arms out.

“No! I’m fucking _pissed_. I don’t even want to have sex with fucking _Sans_ right now, definitely not Edge!” Red stomped around the small room, kicking up dust and debris from the unused room. “They fucking _conspired_ to do this, and they weren’t gunna tell us about it, and Sans had to have given him fucking POINTERS on the best way to fuck me, and…and…” Red dissolved into tears. Papyrus went to touch his shoulder, and Red almost flinched away. He still didn’t ever believe he was truly safe.

“AND?”

“I trusted him.” Red sobbed sadly. “I-I thought it was Sans and I let him in.” He felt empty, ashamed. “If he had asked for anything, right then, I would have given it up. I was so in love and it was a _lie_.” He wiped off his face. “Those bastards weren’t thinking about anyone but themselves.”

“I’M…SORRY. I DIDN’T REALIZE IT HAD BEEN SO SERIOUS.” Papyrus sighed. “THOUGH KNOWING EDGE BEHAVED THAT WAY HAS MADE ME MORE UPSET WITH HIM.” He stood, and offered Red a hand. Red took it, drooping so hard it looked like he hadn’t gotten up. “SO WHAT DO YOU PROPOSE?”

“I think we should talk to both of them. The fact Sans didn’t try and pull anything that sketchy says a lot.” Red shoved his hands in his pockets. “Doesn’t change the fact that I’m pissed. But it’s leaning sixty-forty towards Edge.” Papyrus hesitantly laid a hand on Red’s head.

“AGREED. BUT THAT DOES REQUIRE BEING HOME, ACTUALLY HOME.” He glanced around the dusty room attached to his old one. “CAN YOU RETURN US TO YOUR HOUSE? I FEEL SANS WOULD TAKE THEM THERE.”

“Alright.” Red closed his eyes, pooling all the excess magic he could find, and sent them home.

———————

“I have no idea where they are. I checked every spot we’ve come up with, and nothing.” Sans sat on his couch, much less comfy in the lanky frame. Nothing about the outfit was nice to wear.

“RED CAN BE VERY CRAFTY WHEN PUSHED.” Edge had his head in his hands. He’d gotten them caught, though part of it wasn’t his fault, but he really should’ve noticed a tail. “THEY WON’T RETURN UNTIL HE WANTS TO BE BACK.”

“I’m gunna be sentenced to the couch for life.” Sans sighed. “I really shouldn’t have let you tempt me into this.”

“So it was Edge’s idea then.” Red announced their presence loudly. “That makes sense.” He glared right at Sans’s body, Edge shrinking under the look. Red was furious. He hadn’t said this name to his face ever.

“I did agree to it though.” Sans stood up, not hiding behind the different face. He moved to sit on the floor in front of Red, mostly to put them back at eye to eye. He didn’t want to come off intimidating right now. “Shoulda stuck to my senses.”

“MY BIGGER CONCERN IS THE WHY RATHER THAN WHO. WHY WOULD YOU HIDE THE SWITCH?” Papyrus looked around Sans on the floor to Edge, still on the couch. Seeing him in Sans’s body brought back memories of conversations about secrets being kept long ago. But once again, Sans answered.

“It just seemed…fun. I had a unique opportunity to see more of you, and I took it. It’s not like I was looking to replace what I had.” He looked at Red. “Can’t blame you for being pissed, but know I wasn’t trying to find greener pastures.” He looked appropriately guilty, but Red hadn’t even reacted. He didn’t care about Sans’s answer.

“Did you sleep with Edge?” Red growled out. Papyrus whipped his head over for that one, and then confusingly looked between the two. Sans looked shocked but then shameful.

“Yes.” Edge looked like he wanted to complain, but Sans wasn’t interested in lessening the ire with half-truths. “We knew where we wanted this to go. We gave each other tips, verbally and physically.”

Edge’s face scrunched up at the phrasing; it’s like Sans wanted this to come off terrible from the start. Papyrus was sending over strange glances, Edge kept himself away from them. He probably should’ve been more attentive. He felt a hand roughly grab under his chin, forcing him to look at Red’s furious face.

“Did he tell you to sweet talk me Papyrus?” Edge’s soul plummeted, suddenly much more personal than his convergence name. “Tell me how fucking gorgeous I was and I’d just be putty in your fucking hands?” Sans was watching, but contributed nothing. “But you know, ya just had to take it and run away with the idea, huh? Compliment the scars, call me a survivor, say I’m _strong_. Did you just enjoy working me up or did ya like the idea of me fallin for you so goddamn completely that you couldn’t fucking stop yourself?” Edge didn’t even know where to start, but Red still wasn’t done. He felt pressure along his jaw where the hand gripped him. “And don’t you _dare_ fucking lie to me Papyrus!”

Edge couldn’t tear his eyes away from Red’s. He was pinned to the spot, scrambling to find the right words. His boyfriend was a few feet away, and he didn’t want to leave him, he wanted to return to the before, before he could feel this thing living in his chest that he didn’t realize had been dying there for a long time.

“I-” Edge couldn’t stop the words. “I THOUGHT I WANTED FUN, BUT I…I DON’T KNOW ANYMORE.” Tears welled in his eyes. He hadn’t cried in front of anyone in years, his brother the only one to see him this way until now. “I LOVE PAPYRUS! I WANT TO SPEND MY LIFE WITH HIM.” He grabbed at his chest. “BUT THE IDEA OF LIVING WITHOUT YOU HURTS. NOT KNOWING YOU HURTS. EVERYTHING I DID, EVERYTHING I SAID, I DID NOT LIE. ALL I DID WAS WEAR ANOTHER’S FACE.” Red’s panic was setting in, but Edge couldn’t let him not know how he felt. He put his hand over the one holding his face. _“I LOVE YOU SANS.”_

“. _..why_?” It came out as a whisper, shocked and horrified to hear the words from Edge’s mouth. So much of the night before rushed back to slap Red in the face. His soul ran hot, he pulled his hand free. He backed up until he hit the living room wall. Edge went to follow, but Sans laid a hand on his shoulder.

“SANS-”

“Get out.” Red covered his face with his arm, pointing at the door with his other one. “Take Papyrus and leave my fucking house.” 

And the discussion ended, Edge dejectedly following Papyrus out the door, leaving Red and Sans alone.

“I don’t want to even start with you.” Red glared up at Sans, moving to the couch, energy knocked out of him. Sans sat by him, knowing the mood he was going to fall into.

“Then don’t. Use me for what you want.” His voice was scratchy, Edge’s voice not able to hit his deep tone, but he tried to make it less like the person Red was desperate to ignore. Red leaned heavily against him.

“Easy for you to say. You’re wearing his face.” Red sighed harshly. “He…he was never nice to me, not once he got big enough to defend himself. He’d call me weak most mornings, I’d get a daily berating during resets, and he constantly reminded me that I was nothing compared to him.” Sans hummed an acknowledgement, but didn’t want to interrupt. “When he was you, it was constant compliments. He kissed and touched every part of me, I was so relaxed and unguarded. I woulda…” Red let his head hang low.

“Woulda what?” Sans kept himself out of it. He was here for Red right now.

“Sans, I almost offered him my soul.” Red teared up. “If he hadn’t had a little breakdown at the end, I woulda offered it to him, thinking he was you.” He buried his face in the fabric between the black armor. “ _I’m sorry_.”

Sans rubbed Red’s shoulder while he hiccupped and cried. Leave it to Red to be the one who got most hurt by this and then feel bad about something that theoretically could’ve happened that would hurt Sans. It would’ve been devastating to find out that Red had offered that to Edge in place of him (Sans had been steadily earning his trust for years now, which he threw away when he decided to trust Edge of all fucking people), but Sans wouldn’t have the right to be upset at Red about it. And if he _had_ offered, and Edge _didn’t_ take it out of respect for Sans, it still would’ve been awful because Red wouldn’t get over being rejected on that level by someone he loved that deeply.

“You don’t have anything to be sorry about. This whole mess is my fault. If I had said no, it wouldn’t have happened.” Red sniffled.

“Why did you do it Sansy?” Ouch, the nickname hurt.

“I’m hoping this is a once-in-a-lifetime thing, and I wanted to do something with it. Just being selfish.” He yanked the gloves off before pulling Red close. “It feels stupid to even say.”

“Was I not good enough?”

“ _God_ , love, _no_.” He rubbed his back through the hoodie. “You’ve always been more than enough. None of this was about not wanting you Red. I wanted a fun night with Paps and then to come back.” Sans sighed, hoping the tight hug would say it better than he could. “I thought Edge wanted something similar. I didn’t think he’d do something like that to you. I didn’t think he’d hurt you like this.”

Red mumbled something against his armor, but Sans couldn’t hear it.

“I can’t hear you Red.”

“Tell me about your time with P.” Red poked his face out enough to speak.

“Red, you do-”

“Please.” Red hadn’t pushed him away, so he had already forgiven Sans for far too much. He supposed the request wasn’t a high price to pay.

“It was fun. Went on a romantic dinner, went home, and he tied me up. Guess he’d been asking Edge for a while now, but he didn’t want to give up control. I don’t have that problem. Let him do whatever, he roleplayed a little; it was cute.” Sans leaned his head back, height making him hit the wall. Red clutched the side of the plate armor.

“Papyrus said he’d do it again. Even knowing who you are.” Sans stiffened on that one. He hadn’t expected that. “I know the thing with Edge was a means to an end. I’m still mad about it but I get it. But the minute Papyrus said he’d be down to do this again, I’ve got this bad feeling that it’s gunna become a regular thing and I’m gunna be the black fucking rain cloud dragging everyone down.” Red frowned, averting his eyes away from the couch, not wanting to be in Sans’s lap to say this, but needing the comfort.

“Red, it’s not gunna become a regular thing.” Sans shook his head, but Red didn’t look at him.

“It will. The other two will agree to it. And I don’t want to, so I’ll look like the asshole. Just watch.” Red climbed out his lap, and then stared Sans down (up?). “I wanna be left alone until you walk back in here with your face. Go stay with them. They’ll ask, just wait.”

“Red…”Sans reached for him, but Red didn’t budge. 

“The fact I’m even letting you come back in your own body is pretty damn forgiving considering you cheated on me twice.” Red growled, and then turned around. “Well, twice for now. Whatever you do with those two idiots in that body is not my goddamn problem.” Then he shortcut away to the bedroom.

Sans hunched his shoulders, but just accepted fate, disappearing without another word.

———

The walk home was tense, quiet. Papyrus honestly didn’t know where to start, and he didn’t want to air their “dirty laundry” in public, especially with Edge wearing Sans’s face.

His mind circled back to all that time ago, to that long uncomfortable chat with Sans about secret keeping. But he found that wasn’t what his mind wanted to actually focus on. Edge being in Sans’s body just brought back those memories, but the real issue was Edge, his behavior, his actions, their relationship. 

They had not gotten along as spectacularly at first. Edge had a tendency to be crude, sometimes cruel, in his actions, and while Papyrus touted he was great, he stopped doing so as much when he was faced with it constantly from the others after the convergence, though Edge remained unfazed long afterwards. He and Papyrus had been put on many of the same patrols, guard posts, and while he didn’t appreciate lectures on language and naivety, he did appreciate perfect magic control. 

After a few spars, Edge had invited him to a friendly outing.

One outing had turned to several, and they found a lot in common under the differences. They both were also adept at being upfront. It hadn’t taken long for either of them to admit their feelings for each other.

Papyrus thought they had been doing quite well, following along their plans of obtaining a home, a weekly date plan. At least, until he had admitted how much he loved Red in front of him.

They made it through the front door, but Edge was not the type to run. He turned to face Papyrus the minute they were alone.

“I’M SORRY.” Hearing the loud voice from his brother’s face was startling, but at least he was sure that this hadn’t been some elaborate prank. “I WAS IN THE SAME BOAT AS SANS, THOUGH I WAS THE ONE TO SUGGEST IT. I WANTED A NIGHT, PERHAPS THE WEEK I WAS TO BE STUCK AS SANS, WITH RED AND THEN TO COME HOME. IT WASN’T MEANT TO BE THIS.” Edge wiped at his face, remembering the tears from before. “I STILL WANT TO BE WITH YOU, BUT I WANT RED TO BE PART OF MY FUTURE TOO. I’M SO-!” Edge stomped his foot down.

“I…SURPRISINGLY UNDERSTAND.” Edge wrung his hands, anxious and confused.

“PAPYRUS, YOU ARE ALLOWED TO BE UPSET WITH ME OVER THIS.” Edge stood tall, or he would, if he were in his body. “THIS ISN’T SOME NONSENSE FROM MY WORLD THAT I ASKED YOU TO UNDERSTAND. THIS IS A PROBLEM OF MY SINGULAR CREATION.”

Part of their early arguments had been over Edge’s LV and EXP, but Papyrus had agreed to not bring it up anymore after a long emotional night of reliving Edge’s past. 

“I KNOW THAT THESE THINGS ARE NOT THE SAME, BUT I WILL REPEAT TO YOU WHAT I SAID TO RED. I DO NOT MIND THE OUTCOME, BUT THE LIES AND SECRETS ARE BOTH AGAINST DIRECT CONVERSATIONS I’VE HAD WITH _BOTH_ OF YOU.” Papyrus crossed his arms, stern and accusatory. “I UNDERSTAND THAT THE CONVERSATION WOULD HAVE BEEN DIFFICULT, BUT I DO NOT STAND BY DISHONESTY.”

Edge looked down to the floor. The carpet patterns were very interesting today it seemed.

“YOU ARE RIGHT. I WOULD DO THIS DIFFERENTLY IF I HAD THE CHOICE AGAIN.” Edge hugged himself, looking up at his boyfriend. “I DO NOT EXPECT INSTANT FORGIVENESS, BUT IS THIS SOMETHING WE CAN OVERCOME?” If he could work to earn his trust back, he would do so. He loved Papyrus, his spirit, his strength, and his kindness, but he knew that he hadn’t behaved in a manner deserving of such a great datemate.

Papyrus stooped down to hug him.

“OF COURSE WE CAN. THOUGH THIS WILL NOT BE EASY, ESPECIALLY FOR RED. HE AND I DID NOT AGREE ON SUCH EASY FORGIVENESS. I WOULD NOT BE SURPRISED TO FIND SANS AT OUR DOOR WITHIN THE HOUR.” Edge hugged him back as hard as he could.

“I DO NOT DESERVE IT, BUT I AM GRATEFUL FOR THE COMFORT.” Papyrus patted him on the head, backing up to smile.

“I AM HAPPY TO HUG YOU ANYTIME.” 

Edge took a steadying breath. That was one conversation out of the way, one relationship mended. The others still needed work though.

As if summoned by their reconciliation and Papyrus’s forewarning, Sans appeared in their living room. His hard face looked correct on Sans for once. He didn’t speak before dropping down onto the sofa, head in his hands while Edge and Papyrus waited patiently. Out of all of them, Sans probably had the worst conversation to have, as Red wouldn’t talk to Edge right now.

“Red told me to stay here. Didn’t want to see me.” Sans sighed, unhappy but unsurprised. “He’s pissed.”

“I…GATHERED.” Papyrus sat beside Sans, figuring he’d be the best at diffusing the situation. “HE MENTIONED AS MUCH BEFORE WE ARRIVED AT YOUR HOME.”

“He said you weren’t upset at finding out I was in E’s body.” Sans looked up at his brother. He didn’t know how many people he could handle hating him right now.

“I AM UPSET YOU LIED AND KEPT IT A SECRET. I AM NOT UPSET AT THE REST.” Papyrus laid a hand on his back. “WE’VE DISCUSSED IT BEFORE, AND WHILE I DO WANT TO BE CLEAR THAT NOT ALLOWING SECRETS WASN’T A SUGGESTION, I CAN SAVE THAT CONVERSATION FOR ANOTHER TIME.” He pulled his brother into a hug. “FOR NOW, TELL US ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED.”

Sans couldn’t hold his body up anymore. Papyrus held him while he sat there, miserable. Edge wanted to walk away and hide from this, especially in this body, from Sans, but it wouldn’t be fair to him.

“He doesn’t want to see me or E. He’s convinced that we’re gunna start some type of love triangle or square or something.” He turned to look at Edge. “And you wanna explain the shit you pulled with him? Red thinks you were fucking with him since you were such an ass pre-convergence, and you changed your tune pretty quick. I know I said to compliment him and treat him well, but if you blame me for your bullshit-”

“IT WAS MY FAULT. ONLY MY FAULT.” Edge didn’t flinch away from the glare. “MY BROTHER STOPPED BEING CLOSE TO ME SHORTLY AFTER I GOT OUT OF STRIPES, AND WHEN I WAS YOU, I REALIZED HOW MUCH I WANTED THAT BACK.” He approached Sans, ready to accept whatever punishment he deemed appropriate. “HE IS THE BROTHER I REMEMBER WITH YOU. THE ONE I LOVED WHEN I WAS SMALL.” He bowed his head before Sans. “I DIDN’T KNOW HOW MUCH I MISSED HIM UNTIL HE WAS IN FRONT OF ME. AND IN YOUR BODY, I FELT LIKE I COULD JUST FULLY ENJOY IT.”

“Well I hope you enjoyed it enough to last a lifetime, because he doesn’t want to see this face again.” Sans gestured to his stolen countenance. “Then again, I’m not sure he’ll take me back with my face either.” He sighed, sounding defeated.

“HE IS ANGRY, BUT NOT UNREASONABLE. I DO NOT KNOW IF HE’LL FORGIVE EDGE, BUT HE LOVES YOU. I DOUBT YOU’LL BE TURNED AWAY FOR TOO LONG.” Papyrus held him in the half hug gently. He cocked his head to the side. “THOUGH I AM CURIOUS. HE BELIEVES THIS WILL BE A REGULAR OCCURANCE?” Sans closed his eyes, relaxing as much as the stiff armor and stress would let him.

“He’s under the impression that since we didn’t mind being with each other, you and E being a thing, and with him and I being a thing, that we’d make it a regular deal. Though that falls apart if he and E aren’t a thing, so it doesn’t matter.” He looked up at his bro. “I love you, but I need him. I wanted…” He hunched his back. “I wanted to share my soul with him.” He sat up, leaning out of the comfort to curl in on himself. “I fucked up.”

“I…KNOW IT DOESN’T MEAN MUCH, AND I DO NOT EXPECT YOU TO FORGIVE ME FOR IT, BUT I AM SORRY.”

Sans laughed humorlessly.

“Me too.”

Papyrus was the only one not forlornly staring at the floor. He stood briskly, placing his hands on his hips, calling for both of their attention with a heavy step.

“THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! RED WILL NEVER FORGIVE _EITHER_ OF YOU WITH THAT ATTITUDE.” He pointed at Sans. “IF YOU WORK TO WIN HIM BACK, HE WILL BE YOURS SANS. YOU JUST NEED TO TRY. IS HE NOT WORTH THE EFFORT?” Sans’s eye sockets glowed bright with yearning.

“He’s worth a lot more than I got. But I’ll work at it until I can look him in the eye again.” Papyrus turned to point at Edge.

“YOU SAID YOU LOVED HIM, AS MUCH AS I LOVE SANS AT LEAST. DO YOU NOT WISH TO CHASE THAT DOWN, TO MAKE HIM, IF NOT RETURN YOUR LOVE, THEN ACCEPT IT?” He got down on his knees to hold Edge’s small hands in his own. “I DO NOT KNOW WHERE I WOULD BE WITHOUT MY SANS; I KNOW YOU MISS YOURS. BUT HE MUST BE CONVINCED YOUR FEELINGS ARE SINCERE. CAN THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE RISE TO THE OCCASION?”

Edge shook in Papyrus’s grasp. He had risen so high, accomplished so much, with a mountain of his own blood, sweat, and tears to get to where he was. He’d stood on his own two boots and ran forward to create his own path. But now, the memories of the past were coming back to haunt him. Before he could stand alone. Red had cared for him selflessly, defending his tiny soul from scavengers without complaint. And now that he sought them out, he couldn’t recall Red ever throwing that in his face while he’d screamed Red down for all his mistakes. 

He’d been selfish, and his soul trembled thinking of the monumental task ahead. If he failed…

But he had never failed! He was the great and terrible Papyrus! Even if he went by Edge now, HE himself had remained unchanged. He stared up into his love’s face, bold and determined.

“I’M GOING TO WIN HIM BACK, NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES!” He gently clanked Papyrus’s face. “THANK YOU LOVE. I HAD ALMOST FORGOTTEN MYSELF.” He hugged him tight.

“NOW LET’S FIX THIS!”

———

“T-there! Back to n-normal!” Edge could feel the heavy press of his armor on his chest. Sans woke up in his hoodie and coulda cried with how much he had missed it. They looked over at each other.

“I APOLOGIZE FOR EVERYTHING SANS.” Edge needed to say this with his own face. This mess was his idea and the failure of it was his own fault. This experience had humbled him to many things, and this apology was a warm up of sorts. The bigger one was to come later tonight. “THANK YOU ALPHYS.”

“You’re welcome. Please d-don’t cause anymore trouble in my lab.” She shook her head and walked back to the other side of the lab. Sans scratched his skull.

“I mean, takes two to tango. Besides, I’m not the one you really need to see.” Sans straightened out his back, familiar popping instead of Edge’s smooth unfurl. “Not gunna give you tips though. Saw how that worked out last time.”

“THAT IS LIKELY BEST.”

“Good luck. We’re cheering for ya.” Sans winked at him.

They exchanged a few more words, but Sans waved him off to wait with Papyrus. Witnesses would complicate this.

He walked into the door, and Red was sprawled on the couch, shoes by the door, exactly as he had been when Edge had come in as Sans forever ago. Red growled from his spot, not looking at him.

“I told you to leave me alone until you were in your own fucking body Sans.” 

“I WASN’T PRESENT FOR THAT, BUT I SUPPOSE I FOLLOWED THE INSTRUCTIONS ANYWAY.” Edge sighed, Red flinching and already turning red with anger.

“I don’t wanna see you, no matter which fucking body you’re in Papyrus.” Red snarled, throwing a remote that Edge easily caught, ready to snap his fingers and vanish.

“SANS, PLEASE.” Edge crossed his arms. “REGARDLESS OF THE RESULT, THIS CONVERSATION HAS TO HAPPEN. LET US HAVE IT AND NOT HAVE IT HANG OVER US.” His body un-tensed when Red lowered his hand, shaking his head.

“Fine. Let’s have this stupid conversation.” Red pulled his hoodie up tighter around him. His eyes were already glowing, anger flaring up his magic. “So, go ahead. Try to fucking talk your way through this. I’m fucking _listening_.”

Edge didn’t know how to begin. How could he even _begin_ to describe the complex emotions he had? Maybe he could start with the obvious?

“I LOVE YOU SA-”

“No you fucking DON’T.” Edge felt blue magic drop him to his knees. Red was in his face an instant later. “Don’t start with the fake ass sweet talk. I’m not gunna be fooled into sleeping with you aga-”

“FUCK YOU! IT ISN’T FUCKING FAKE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!” Edge grabbed the front of Red’s hoodie like he’d done a million times before. “DO YOU THINK THIS IS EASY FOR ME? THAT I DIDN’T HAVE TO GRAPPLE WITH THIS FUCKING OVERWHELMING FEELING THAT I DIDN’T ASK FOR?!” Edge hoisted him up, toes barely dragging the floor. “IT WASN’T A FUCKING CHOICE!”

“CONGRATU-FUCKIN-LATIONS PAPYRUS! How do you think I fucking feel?!” Red clawed at Edge’s arm, glaring at him with so much vitriol. “You called me a useless, lazy, no better than dust piece of shit for YEARS! Then you fucking show up _wearing SANS’S face_ , and suddenly it’s ‘ _you’re so strong love, nothing compares_ ,’ fucking me like you haven’t been embarassed by me being ALIVE since you were taller than me!” He scratched harder, starting to dig in. Edge held even though his arm shook. “Now you want me to believe _you love me_ when it conveniently makes you look less like an asshole?!”

“WHERE WAS THIS?!” Edge shook him until he rattled. “WHERE WAS THIS FUCKING ENERGY WHEN WE WERE LIVING IN OUR HOME?!”

“The fuck do you mean?!” Red kicked Edge, toes bouncing off Edge’s front plate.

“GOD DAMMIT SANS! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO DIE!” Red just looked confused, sneering disbelief, not understanding his point. “YOU WOULDN’T WAKE UP. YOU WOULDN’T EAT. YOU ACTIVELY SLEPT OUT IN THE OPEN. IT WAS LIKE THE SECOND I COULD DEFEND MYSELF, YOU MADE YOUR LIFE MY PROBLEM ON TOP OF EVERYTHING ELSE!” Edge felt a claw draw blood, he tossed Red back a few feet, stumbling on the carpet before falling on his ass.

“I was never your fucking problem to keep alive! You only needed to defend yourself! You’re the one who made my life YOUR problem!” Red coughed hard, growling Edge’s way.

“WHAT DID YOU WANT ME TO DO SANS?! JUST LET MY BROTHER FUCKING DIE?!”

“ _YES!”_ Red shouted, tears only gathering in the corners of his eyes. He wouldn’t let them fall. “You shoulda just let me die! You were fine on your own!” Edge felt something in his chest explode. 

“What?” Edge tried to look at Red, but his gaze kept sliding away, unable to really contemplate what that meant. “You wanted to die?” He sounded lost.

“Wasn’t that obvious?!” Red scrunched up his nose. Edge’s gaze was still very, very distant.

“But… _why?_ ” Edge’s chest felt heavier than fifty armor plates. “I-” He cut off, unsure of how to continue.

“I killed our dad.” Red’s body drooped hard. “He was gunna kill you, so I killed him and ran. I was terrified; I was just a kid, and most kids died, much less kids looking after kids. But I had killed G, so I had enough LV to scare off other scavengers.” Red couldn’t look at Edge. “But it felt so bad. It felt wrong, LV didn’t sit right with me, and I could feel that sin crawling on my back all the time. I still feel it now.” Red had never looked more tired, Edge’s eyes watered, building up to tears. He didn’t fight Red grabbing him by the scarf. “But I couldn’t fucking quit on you! I wanted to die every damn second, but you were defenseless and I had to tough it out for you! So of course I checked the fuck out when you could fight on your own without help! You’re the great and terrible Papyrus, and I was a damn nobody.” Red let go of the scarf, holding Edge’s skull, wide tear filled eyes and all, with both hands. Edge still had no words.

“If you’d let me die, you would’ve been unstoppable.” Red sighed, rubbing off the tear tracks with his thumbs. Edge’s mouth was hanging slightly open. “You woulda been a hotshot Royal Guardsman with no weaknesses, and all it would cost you was a worthless sinner who wouldn’t kill in a world of kill or be killed, just waiting to be killed and holding you back.” Red laughed mirthlessly. “I couldn’t even do that right. Refused to kill but killed Gaster without hesitation.” 

Edge could barely see, overwhelmed, like he had never seen his brother clearly before. The shock was wearing down with Red running his thumbs over his cheekbones.

“WHY…DID HE WISH TO KILL ME?” 

“You weren’t a child prodigy. I could help him in the lab super young. You were a normal babybones. He didn’t want to deal with you. Was gunna dust you and try again.” Red let his face go. “Go ahead. I can hear you thinking from here.”

“WHAT I SAW WAS SOMEONE WHO ABANDONED ME THE SECOND I COULD CARRY BOTH OF US. I HATED IT, HATED YOU, FOR WANTING ME TO DO EVERYTHING INSTEAD OF HELPING ME. AND YOU MADE IT SO DAMN DIFFICULT BY NOT DOING ANYTHING TO KEEP YOURSELF ALIVE.” Edge laid his arms on Red’s shoulders, red scratches lining the bones. “I NEVER UNDERSTOOD WHY.”

“Who says shit like that to a kid? I raised you, I’m not gunna say that and fuck you up, thinking it’s your fault I’m screwed up in the head, like I regretted keeping you.” Red looked at his socks. Edge’s soul shook with anxiety.

“YOU DON’T?” Red snapped his gaze up to Edge’s face.

“The fuck? I’ve loved you since day one Papyrus. I’m pissed at you, but it’s not something you can lose.” Red said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Edge pulled him into the tightest hug he could, burying his face in the fluffy trim. Red’s arms hovered hesitantly, before laying them onto Edge’s back, hugging him back with a full body sigh. “You’re the one who had no reason to love me.”

“I THOUGHT YOU HATED ME. HATED THE FACT THAT I TOOK YOUR CHILDHOOD AWAY.” Edge cried into his shoulder. His bones rattled loudly, breath scraping in and out, half out of breath and half full of heartache. “I WAS SO ANGRY. I ADORED YOU SO MUCH BEFORE I GOT STRONGER, THEN YOU TURNED INTO SOMEONE WHO HATED ME.” So far, it’d all been the past, but Edge couldn’t stop the flood of words. “WHEN I CAME HERE AS SANS, AND WE LAUGHED ON THE COUCH, ALL I COULD REMEMBER IS THAT YOU HADN’T LAUGHED WITH ME IN DECADES.”

“I distanced myself as hard as I could. I didn’t want you to miss me when I died.” Red stroked the back of his skull. “I thought I had finally made you fucking despise me, and then of fucking course the convergence happened, and I had to live with that choice.” Part of Red still didn’t want to let any of this go, but he had always been soft on his bro.

“I THOUGHT YOU HAD SUCCEEDED AS WELL, BUT I THINK I HAD JUST GIVEN UP ON YOU LOVING ME. AND WHEN I COULD SPEAK AS SANS, SOMEONE YOU CHERISHED, I WAS SO _JEALOUS_. YOU LOVED _HIM_ , BUT NOT _ME_.” Edge shuffled his legs around, Red suddenly seated in his lap.

Red leaned against his brother’s long chest, then grabbed Edge’s chin. He directed his view down to him.

“I love both of you. It’s not a competition.” Edge’s eyes went wide.

“SANS, PLEASE, TELL ME YOU LOVE ME.” Here he was, on the edge again, absolutely needing Red to do this. Red felt his soul skip a beat, he knew exactly what would happen when he said those words, and all that was left was to say them or not. He stared directly into Edge’s eyes.

“ _I love you Papyrus_.” 

Red closed his eyes before it happened. Edge pulled straight out of his grip and swooped down to kiss him.

Red groaned when Edge shifted him in his lap to get a real good angle to sneak his tongue in. His hands snuck up around Edge’s neck, locking him in until Red was good and ready to let him go.

When they parted, they were both blushing.

“I LOVE YOU SANS. I CANNOT UNDO THE PAST, BUT I MEAN IT NOW.” Edge ran his hands over each rib through Red’s jacket. “I’D TELL YOU WHAT I’M THINKING, BUT IT MIGHT UPSET YOU.”

“Say it anyway. We’re starting a no secret policy like those other two dumbasses.” Red hummed into the contact. The tension he’d been carrying all week was just starting to loosen.

“YOU’RE QUITE HANDSOME.” Red jolted up, pressing his face directly into Edge’s shoulder. Edge stroked the back of Red’s skull happily. 

“Ya’re on thin ice asshole…” He mumbled into Edge’s armor, then mumbled again. “‘Sides, you’ve been the handsome one our whole lives.” A shiver shot up Edge’s spine. His soul hummed with the praise, pulling Red’s legs to straddle his lap, and going in for another kiss while Red was still wearing his cute blush. He moaned softly and Edge ate up every sound.

“CAN I TOUCH YOU SANS?” His hands hovered over the hoodie zipper, but he wouldn’t betray Red’s trust a second time. Two chances were rare from him.

“I dunno. Can you?” Red’s eyes were half lidded, lazy smirk tilted up at his brother’s face. Edge dropped his head on his brother’s shoulder.

“YOU’RE INSUFFERABLE. _MAY I_ TOUCH YOU?”

“I…I don’t know.” Red laid his hands on Edge’s skull. They were shaking. “I’m feeling a little self conscious after last time.” 

Edge gently traced over where he knew the scars were, completely clothed.

“YOU GOT MOST OF THESE DEFENDING ME.” He hugged him closer, slid completely up into his lap, pressed together. “YOU’RE THE ONLY REASON I MADE IT THIS FAR. THERE IS NOTHING I COULD SEE THAT WOULD MAKE ME THINK LESS OF YOU.”

“It’d help if you weren’t still trying to be so over the top with this lovey stuff…” Red leaned into the hug, slotting them as close together as he could manage. He pressed his face into the armor, breathing in the familiar scent of his brother. “I don’t need to be buttered up so much for a good time.”

“YOU CLEARLY ENJOY IT THOUGH.” Edge toyed with the tip of Red’s tailbone through his shorts. Red huffed into Edge’s chest, wiggling in his lap. “I ENJOY IT AS WELL.”

“Papyrusssss.” Red’s fingers stroked along Edge’s neck vertebrae. He pulled himself up enough to breathe right onto the sensitive bones. 

“LET ME MAKE YOU SCREAM SANS…”

Edge slotted their pelvises together just right. Red whined into it.

“Fine. You can touch.” Edge captured his mouth in a kiss almost immediately. His hands pushed the hoodie off, and went for the shirt just as quickly. He broke the kiss to remove the thing before diving right back in. Red whimpered right into his mouth while his hands pulled which ribs were more sensitive than others from memory.

Red clawed at the armor, hands shakily undoing the belts holding it in place. Red had never forgotten how to put it on and remove it. He’d seen it done a million times. Edge removed the shirts underneath without needing to be asked.

Red pushed their chests together, scarred bones rubbing up against one another. Edge dipped a hand into Red’s pants to hold his pelvis and forcibly grind up against him.

“AAAAAH!” Red cried out. The harsher ministrations fit so much better. Edge wouldn’t be as gentle or lazy as Sans. His honesty was crude and cutting, and he didn’t do soft very well, but the meaning behind the acts were clear; Edge loved him, in his own way, and needed Red to know.

“SUCH WONDERFUL SOUNDS, I THINK I CAN GET YOU LOUDER THOUGH.” 

“I’m gunna make ya work for it.” Red slid out of his pants when prompted, keeping to low gravelly moans and pleased hums. Edge kept trying new bumps, different techniques on the spots Red really responded to. Red didn’t increase in sound, purposely teasing him.

Then he gave up and bit down with his sharp teeth on Red’s collarbone.

“FUCK!” Red dug scratches into Edge’s back. Edge went to pull back and apologize, but once he let go, Red tilted his head the other way. “You bite your fucking boyfriend like that, you vampire?” Edge grinned ferociously.

“HE’S NOT INTO THAT, UNLIKE YOU, YOU MASOCHIST.” Edge bit down on the opposite shoulder. Red cried out, his ecto summoning without a thought.

“If you know I’m a masochist, what’re ya waiting for?” Red pushed down Edge’s pants, undoing the belt with a single hand, taking hold of Edge’s cock and freeing it from his loose pants. With skilled ease, he slid all the way down in one motion, whining at the bite of pain from going so fast. Edge forgot how to breathe. Red bounced, panting at the stretch and the soft pounding at the back of his pussy.

Edge gripped his hips to stop him. He adjusted their angle, did one slow slide inside of Red to make sure he’d bottom out each time, then proceeded to smash him down. Red gasped the first time. His moans increased in volume when Edge refused to let up.

“I WANT YOU TO FEEL THIS WHEN HE RETURNS HOME TO YOU.” Edge growled at Red’s bright face, overwhelmed and enraptured by him. “I WILL NOT LET YOU FORGET THIS, FORGET ME. I LOVE YOU, AND WHILE I AM DEIGNING TO SHARE WITH SANS, IF HE CAN HAVE BOTH OF YOU, I WILL AS WELL.” He could feel Red’s building orgasm in the clench of his fingers on his rib cage, the tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, the pitch of his whines.

_“I love you too_.” Red cried, pain completely melted away. Edge clanked their foreheads together.

“ _Then come for me_.” Edge came kissing Red.

They came down together, passionate kissing devolving into soft clanks until they collapsed against each other. Red hid his blushing face.

“I have no idea how this is gunna work.” Red shivered without his warm hoodie. “You and Sans agreeing to share, considering how much you argue, is really fucking weird.” Edge reached a long arm over to grab the hoodie and wrap it around his brother.

“WE BOTH CARE ABOUT YOU AND PAPYRUS. I CONSIDER IT MORE OF A TRADE, AS I GET SOME TIME WITH YOU IN EXCHANGE FOR HIS TIME WITH PAPYRUS. I AM NOT AGAINST FAIR TRADES.” Red stood on shaky legs, looking around for his clothes. He tossed back any of Edge’s he found on the hunt.

“And what about you and Sans?” Red stood up straight, wincing when he put a hand on his lower back. Edge tilted his head.

“WHAT ABOUT HIM AND I?” Red raised a brow.

“I mean, you did have sex with him. I just want to know what that arrangement looks like going forward. This kinda complex shit only works when we’re all transparent.” Edge stood to his full height. He adjusted his clothes and then grabbed his chin.

“I ADMIT, I HADN’T CONSIDERED THAT. WHAT DO YOU SUGGEST, AS YOU WERE LEFT OUT OF PREVIOUS DISCUSSIONS?” Edge thought on the idea of him and Sans doing anything again. The first time had been for a direct purpose, but there was an allure to having a liaison with a partner who he was constantly at odds with.

“I’m not really that interested in him, but I guess if you wanna have Sans, then if P and I decide to do anything, ya can’t complain.” Red shrugged. “Not that I expect that it’ll happen a lot. It’s not like I’m giving up Sans as my partner. You aren’t exchangeable. I’m pretty sure you still want to marry P.”

“OF COURSE. I LOVE HIM. OUR DATE NIGHTS ARE SOME OF THE BEST DAYS OF MY LIFE. MAKING A HOME WITH HIM IS STILL MY PRIORITY.” Edge kneeled and took one of Red’s hands. “YOU ARE IMPORTANT TO ME, AND I KNOW THAT YOU CARE FOR ME. SANS IS JUST A MORE DIRECT MATCH.” He looked towards the bedroom knowingly. “I DO PREFER NOT TO LIVE NEXT DOOR TO A TRASH TORNADO NOW THAT I HAVE THE OPTION.”

“Come on Boss, it makes cleaning a _breeze_.” Red smirked, Edge squawking in indignation. He bopped him on the skull, but Red finally felt his body fully relax. Everything felt right again. With a smile, he led Edge to the front door.

“Go on, send home my idiot when you see P. You know where to find me.” Red leaned on the door frame as Edge stepped out. He stooped down to kiss Red on the forehead fondly.

“I WILL SEE YOU SOON SANS.” And off he went.

————

“How was the sleepover?” Red looked back over his shoulder when he heard Sans come in. He’d been trying his hand at cooking lately, as having all their meals at Grillby’s was getting a little old. He heard the rustle of a bag and then a sheet behind him. Then something dropped over his head.

“Pretty good. You clearly got the movie taste AND looks in the family though.” He felt a kiss on the cheek.

The item dropped on him fluttered into view. A “Kiss The Cook” apron.

“Thanks Sansy.” He turned to face Sans, stirring the stew with one hand, pulling Sans into a better kiss. 

“Mmmmm. Knew you’d like it.” Sans sat down at their kitchen table, patiently waiting for Red to finish cooking. “Your bro asked for help picking out an engagement ring for Papyrus. He’ll probably be out of touch for a bit.” He leaned back against the chair. “He offered to help me find one for you, but I turned it down.”

“Why’s that?” Red set down two plates of food. He settled into his chair, getting ready to take a bite.

“We both know we don’t wanna plan a whole shindig.” Red chuckled at that, blowing on a bite before chowing down. Pretty good this time, maybe sear the meat a little less, and almost too lost in his musing to hear Sans whisper to his plate. “ _That’ll never happen._ ”

Red couldn’t get the food down at that. It’d been months since the body swap thing, and while it took a bit to really get used to it, they were all better off for it. At least, that’s what he thought. Apparently Sans didn’t think so.

After a very awkward dinner, and a quiet clean up, Sans hugged him from behind while he put up the dishes.

“I’m feeling pretty beat. Think I’m gunna turn in a little early.” He felt so quiet, so distant. Red hugged over the arms.

“Wait up for me? Gunna shower, been _stew_ ing in sweat all day.” It barely pulled a chuckle. He did feel a slow nod against his back, then empty air. Red chest crushed under the weight of his heart. He quickly cleaned himself off, walking into their bedroom in his boxers and a t-shirt. Sans smiled, but it was tight and tired, not even reaching out to pull him closer for them to sleep. Red trembled and turned away when they turned off the light.

Sans would never marry him. He’d never be marriage material. He tried to keep his sniffles quiet, not wanting to disturb Sans while he slept. Who knows if he’d even stay boyfriend material if he was _annoying_ on top of everything else?

“Red?” Sans had the light on in an instant. He turned Red over to look at his face, full of concern, pulling him into a hug without a thought. Sans was too nice to him. “What’s wrong, love?” Red leaned his head against him, miserable. “I shoulda noticed. I’m sorry, whatever you need, I’m here.”

Red clutched at his back, face buried in Sans’s shoulder while he hiccupped. He was such a crybaby. So easy to upset, no one would want such a sensitive spouse, always causing problems just by existing.

He would’ve kept wallowing if he didn’t feel tears falling on his skull as well.

When he pulled back, he stared at Sans’s unusual tears, confused.

“W-why are you crying?” Red winced at the stutter, caught between wanting to hunch in on himself and hold Sans. Sans kissed him gently.

“Because I love you and I’m still so _bad_ at helping you, knowing what you need, being there when you need it. I’m such a damn failure.” He rested a hand on Red’s cheek. “You’ve been quiet since dinner, and I got too caught up in how I was feeling to be there for you, just being selfish as usual. I hate seeing you cry. What happened?” Red placed a hand over Sans’s, staring into his eyes. They had all agreed to no secrets, so he just quietly confessed.

“I heard you at dinner, that we’d never get married. I know I’m not that great of a boyfriend, but it hurts to hear it.” Sans’s eyes just got wider and wider as Red spoke. “I’m trying so hard to not be worthless. I love you so much Sansy, I don’t want you to leave.”

“Red, _no_.” Sans kissed his entire face, finishing by resting his forehead against Red’s.

“But you said-”

“I meant me. You’d never marry _me_.” Sans tired eyes wouldn’t meet his. “I caused that whole mess, and you were the one who got screwed by it, all for my selfishness. When you told me that you almost offered your soul to E in my body?” Sans laughed, humorless and tearful. ”I knew it was over. I fucked that up. I had you, and I threw it away, and I’ll never get that back. That trust is gone, and there’s no one to blame but myself.” Sans closed his eyes. “Everything fell into place but this, and I don’t think it was worth the trade.”

Sans certainly didn’t expect the soft kiss. For all their similarities, they sure could be blind.

“Sansy, I love you. I didn’t stop, even when I was mad at you. Don’t you love me?”

“Of course I do.” 

“Then what’s not falling into place? We got each other and all the time in the world.” Red held Sans’s face, gently rubbing his cheeks. “Is this because of the soul thing? Do you think I don’t trust you?”

“Yeah…I just felt before, we were building up to that, to sharing each other that way, and now, it feels like none of that matters anymore.” Sans sighed. “I guess I coulda just been too focused on it. I wasn’t appreciating what I had again…” He sagged in Red’s hands, leaning forward until he rested his head on Red’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

Sans could feel Red’s body tense under him. He really was the worst sometimes, causing his boyfriend this much stress over his own inadequacies. He felt one of Red’s arms drop off his back, feeling the deep breaths in his chest, and then a hand by his own.

“It stressed me out and I was building up to it because I was nervous. I’ve never let anyone see it after we ran away from home. But after everything else, it just took a back seat. If I had known how important you felt that was, I wouldn’t have let it slip through the cracks.” Red leaned his head onto Sans’s. “If this is as meaningful as marriage where you’re from, then I’m sorry for making ya think I didn’t want that with you.”

He felt a weight transfer from Red’s hand to his own. Sans adjusted his head to see.

Red’s soul, floating above his palm. His eyes teared up again. He sat back up slowly, trying to not jostle the little thing, pulling it up closer to his face. It magically hovered a few inches above his hands, but he could reach out and touch it if he wanted.

“Wow.” It gently twirled in front of his face.

“It’s nothing special.” Sans didn’t glance away to respond to Red. He chastely kissed it, so very happy. “Aaaaah. That feels…nice.” Sans nuzzled against it like he would his boyfriend, happily humming into the warm soul. Red purred into the contact, laying back onto the headboard. He stretched out, bones warming up from the breath from Sans’s nose. “This is like getting the best massage of my life. I love you.” Sans smiled at him.

“Love you too. Wonder if you’ll like this more.” He took a long, languid lick right between the dip of the soul. 

“Oh fuck.” His body arched off the bed.

“You taste like sugar. Always knew you were a _sweetheart_.” Red laughed, but it was short, breathless, while Sans traced the edges of his soul. Red tore off his shirt to cool down, but the sensation was deep into his marrow.

“You sure-” Red groaned. “-got me _fire_ d up.” His bones were starting to glow crimson. The magic in his body pulsed awake, craving Sans, wanting to share this feeling with him. 

Sans was too focused on the tasty soul in his mouth, enjoying Red’s sounds, not noticing the scrambling hands at his boxers until Red had pushed them down.

“Hey, relax. This is about you.” But Red had pushed him backwards. He fell softly onto the bed, Red removing the pants with extreme prejudice.

“This is about us.” Red’s talented hands stroked and teased. His warmed hands made quick work of summoning Sans’s cock. Sans felt Red’s tongue on him in seconds, eyes hazy from all the soul teasing.

“Fuck Red, babe, I-” Sans sucked on the pointed end of Red’s soul, his boyfriend moaning around his cock. “-was gunna give you mine too.” 

Red paused his work to look at Sans face. 

“Your soul?” Sans nodded. With a little concentration, he summoned it to the front of his body. Red hesitantly reached for it. Sans kissed Red’s soul, trying to impart how much he wanted to share this with him with the simple touch. He plucked it from its summoning place with a look of reverence.

Sans soul pounded in his love’s warm fingers. Holding Red’s soul, the connection between them opened like a path, familiar but strange, like a trail only taken at night suddenly visible in the day. 

Red kissed the soul softly, Sans doing the same, and the emotional feedback magnified. 

“I love you so much.” It had come out of Red’s mouth, but they felt the echo of those words across their entire bodies. He laid forward, Sans’s ecto barely under his chin, licking at the soul while desire took over all his senses. His own soul was getting a similar treatment.

Once he’d gotten his fill of the flavor, however, he took the warm heart and moved it out of sight. Sans only knew because of the sudden mouth on him instead.

“My soul too gross for you?” He was kidding, Red could feel that, but he did sense the little spike of curiosity. He didn’t answer, keeping up his slow work on Sans’s cock with his mouth and single hand. His own ecto pussy had summoned ages ago, wet and dripping, and Red did flick his gaze upwards for that first little attempt. “ _Holy shit what are you doing ahhhhhhhhhh_.”

Red continued working Sans’s hot soul up against himself, it sinking a little further each time. Sans tended to Red’s soul between dazed choked gasps.

“ _What’re you-hnnnnngh-doing to me_?” Sans’s licked stripes got sloppy, feeling confined and hot, incredibly turned on. _“I can see your mouth, so where’s this feeling-god DAMN!”_ Red finally managed to work the soul into himself enough for it to sink, his body swallowing it down his tight wet pussy. The first squeeze around it drew gasps from both of them.

“Being- _mmmmmmm, ah!_ \- double teamed by one person is new.” Red writhed, working to get Sans’s cock as far down his throat as the soul was up in his body. He used the free hand to rub over his sensitive nub, almost overwhelmed instantly from the soul feedback. He switched to fingering himself around the soul instead.

“ _Reeeeeeeed_!” Sans’s attention became razor focused. He sucked and dragged his teeth across every piece of Red’s soul, singlemindedly trying to escape the inferno blazing through his body by igniting an even hotter one in Red, if it was even possible. His bones were glowing too, and where they touched steamed up the air, magic heavy and charged like a battery. His mind, Red’s mind, there wasn’t a difference anymore as they built up hotter and hotter bodies. Sans wasn’t sure he could even withstand the feeling of Red clenching down around him twice at the same time.

“ _Sansy. I’m so full of you Sansy_.” Red kept up fast hand strokes when he came up for words. His tongue could scarcely keep away. “ _Hheeeeeeeelp me come AHHHHH!_ ” Red took Sans’s cock to the base in one head bob, pushing the soul even deeper into himself with his fingers at the same time.

Sans could barely move, but he did have an idea. He pulled the entire soul in his mouth. His tongue wrapped around it, wet and warm, and _swallowed_.

“FUUUUUCK!”

Sans came right down Red’s throat at the same time Red spasmed around his soul.

It took so long for the aftershocks to leave Sans coherent. He could barely sit up, but he forced himself to tend to Red, who still hadn’t come down. His soul was still inside of him, and Red kept whimpering with his legs spread open. He put Red’s soul back first; he had pulled it out of his skull trying to stop the sensations.

“I-I-I think I go-ot t-too excit-ed.” Red curled his chin down, trying to push the soul out, but not making much progress.

“First idea after getting my soul is to put it in your pussy. Pervert.” Sans chuckled, hiding just how sensitive his body still felt. He gently slid his fingers into him. Red threw his head back, bucking up against them. “You gotta try to relax, or I won’t be able to reach it.”

“E-easy f-f-for you to say.” Red struggled to keep his hips still. Sans’s fingers could barely touch the bottom; he’d have to fit more of his hand inside. Red was still soaked from the stimulation, so the fingers did start to slide in.

“I’m gunna have to get deeper in there.”

“F-fucking fist me why don’t ya.” Red whined at Sans trying to work his hand up there.

“I almost have to.” When the widest part of his hand sank in, he finally got a grip on it. Holding onto it while pulling it out did make his hand too wide to pull back out easily. It was gunna hurt if he just yanked. With a hold on his own soul, the sensations on his end were dulled enough to focus, so he started stretching him from the inside, gently pulling and pushing while Red bit down to keep from getting too into it.

“ _S-sorry_.” Sans heard it just before Red canted his hips with reckless abandon. 

Well, this _was_ about him.

Sans worked his hand harder, taking advantage of Red’s enthusiasm to work him wider. His overwarm bones complained, but he was so close. Deeper, almost out, faster, tightening around his arm, and when his hand was almost free, he used his free fingers to get Red off in time with him pulling free.

Sans fell back, soul finally free, already desummoning like Red’s ecto, and they collapsed against each other, their touch finally absent of feedback.

After _centuries_ , Red spoke.

“Are we married now?” And Sans laughed hard enough to catch Red in it too, two silly boneheads rattling in the night.

“I think so.” Sans closed his eyes, and sought out his hand. Red settled in next to him, covering them in a mostly clean blanket, then clasped it right back.

“I love you husband.” The night covered them, only the glow of their eyelights left after the lamps were off. The air was light and happy, and Sans could finally breathe easy again after all this time.

“I love you too. Til death do us part.” His grin was sleepy and crooked, Red’s was fond and tired. And with everything right again, sleep finally took them.


End file.
